11 Littler Writers 2 The second coming
by ninjamonkey3904
Summary: Slender is assigned to investigate a energy source that has the same propertys as Fanfic, Ninja and DNA. She is assigned 10 other writers with her. But among them, is another murderer. How, Twice in a row. Who is it this time? INTERACTIVE
1. Info

**1, Slender Knight 132-Slender**

 **2\. QueenofHearts7378-Queen**

 **3\. Dash Master 48-Dash**

 **4\. Elcall-Call**

 **5\. AllyWantsFood-Ally**

 **6\. GaurdianWitchDemiGhost-Gaurdian**

 **7\. Archwar-Arch**

 **8\. Gadget The Critic-Gadget**

 **9\. prwtfalcon6-Falcom**

 **10\. Luca the Wolf-Luca**

 **11\. Myra the Fox-Myra**

 **11 little writers some are good friend's**  
 **one lost there fire and then there were 10**

 **10 little writers all hating Mimes**  
 **One's wings were clipped, and then there were nine**

 **9 little writers one liked to eat grapes**  
 **One learned the hard way, and then there were eight**

 **8 little writers three others in heaven**  
 **One was deleted and then there were seven**

 **7 little writers One of them liked to throw bricks**  
 **one picked up the phone and then there were six**

 **6 little writers five not alive**  
 **one got what they wanted, and then there were five**

 **5 little writers One hiding behind a door**  
 **One was checkmated, and then there were four**

 **4 little writers under the sea**  
 **Ones namesake killed them and then there were three**

 **3 little writers left**  
 **One died of a Bun**

 **the killer was killed**

 **and then there were one**

 **List of possible weapons**

 **Montanges shield**  
 **a auto crit wrench from tf2**  
 **A French car**  
 **the power of math**  
 **Cresant Rose**  
 **Gavin clone**  
 **Donald Trump**  
 **a bow and arrow**  
 **2 miniguns and a shotgun at once**  
 **Mountain Dew**  
 **A baseball bat**  
 **A cat Piano**  
 **Riptide(Percy Jackson)**  
 **Riptide(the dragonet Prophecy)**  
 **Slender Knights Tenticles**  
 **Ninjas Sword**  
 **a Tank**  
 **A flash robot**  
 **A rook**  
 **A check**  
 **A Deer**  
 **Air tight basement**  
 **Coffie**  
 **Torterra**  
 **The Nunchucks of Lightning**  
 **Rienhardts hammer**  
 **Justain beiber on repeat signing "Baby"**  
 **Telophone wire**  
 **Fire Extinguisher in a cup**  
 **Anti Supernatrul blade**  
 **Bread Knife**

 **Review who dies. And what kills them**


	2. Proluge

**Here is the first chapter. Well, its more like a proluge**

 **linebreak**

Slender was, locked up, not because they thought she did it, but because she asked to be. The deaths of Ninja, Peace, Ems and what happened with Cap. She just wanted to be left alone.

She also didn't know why 5 people, leaded by Luna the wolf, one of her only remaining friends. She had silver hair, a pair of blue wolf ears and a tail, a blue hoodie with a shirt that had the words "Write on everything" Blue torn jeans and black Sneakers with Blue eyes.

Luna said "Slender... It's been a while." Slender responded "It was for a good reason, you know what ive been through."

The Blue wolf Hybrid sighed and said "They think, they think the others arn't dead."

That caused Slender to get up and and grab Luna by the throut "They are dead, I witnessed two of them and i killed another. THERE DEAD."

Luna gave Slender a radar, Slender looked at it and her eyebrows went up and said "Thats..." Luna finished for her "The same energy spike when Fanfic powers are used, and only Fanfic's powers"

Slender looked up and nodded, thats all that needed to be done. She followed Luna out of the room.

 **In another Location**

A girl hybrid Vulpix who was wearing red and had Red eyes but Purple hair was playing cards with a Boy who was wearing Darth Vader like armour with several weapons from RWBY on his back. there phone ringed and the girl picked it up and turned it on speaker and Luna's voice came from it "Myra, Arch, she said yes" The two of them got up and grabbed there weapons and Arch pressed some buttons on a machine and they teloported

 **back with slender and Luna**

The rest of them had come

Falcon, a boy with wings, he was more speed, where Sky, another person with wings and a member of the 11 orginal writers, Sky is dead btw was more on offence.

There was Dash, he wore, Power ranger armour to be notable. His powers were color based, and he had Speed.

There was Gadget, a half robot half human, he could repair anything and his robot side was yellow.

There was Queen, wearing red with a longsword in her arm, she had the ability to summon sort of, versions of chess peices, the knights were men on horse, the rooks were super speed lance men, the bishops were teloporting assasins, and the rooks. Were idiots

Elcall, a girl who could teloport into electronics, she was the living Virus or the living systum, She was a part of electronics.

Gaurdian, she was part witch, part demigod and part ghost. Having the respective powers of a ghost, witch and demigod.

And there was Ally, whos power was to make any food, a weapon. Grape Gernades, Bread Swords, anything food was a weapon.

Elcall and Gadget smirked at eachother and looked at the rest "Ladies, Gentleman. Our means of transportating, is the Elephant 3.0!"

It was huge, a huge vehicle, complete with auto turrets along with the ability to become a submarine or a airplane.

Gadget smirked and said "Shall we go?"

 **Linebreak**

 **So, the next will be the first death**


	3. And then there were Ten

**Here is the first Chapter**

 **Linebreak**

Elcall to be small, was proud of her invention. She invented the system that made it mobile, Gadget made the transport itself.

Elcall was, a living weapon, she had a mech suit that put from Overwatch to shame. It had lasers, rockets and miniguns.

Gadget, give him a wrench, with his super strenght, he could build anything, The living machine and the human tool. They could build a lot of things.

Elcall had decided for everyone to meet the pilot, appearently, Gadget was horrible at making autopilot. So they got the next best thing.

A Gavin clone, there were hundereds of them, and they were dependable, they were British, they were idiots, but they were dependable.

They each had there own room, each with tools, weapons and supplies that they might need for the trip. They all heard about FanficLovingPerson. She was one of the orginal writers, the fact that only one, possibly two if Fanfic was actully alive. Were left, Cap had killed the rest and Slender was forced to kill him in self defence.

They decided to go the dining hall for a toast for them coming together as a group, Elcall had preactivated the system to pour something of each Writers favorite

Elcall had them each grab there glass and toast.

Myra said "You know, this place is awsome but um, is there a place that I CAN use my fire without setting it on fire." Elcall responded "Engine room, straight down the hallway, also can be used as a barf can. I used it as one when i had to barf after removing, any virus's"

Myra went in there and the others decided to follow. Myra, was the second most powerfull here, her power made her half poisoness, half living flame.

She decided to light it up yet, Elcall noticed that the fire she was shooting was fading, getting weaker, until she dropped her glass intirely and fell on the floor. Choking, muttering "God I hate fire extinguishers." Before she stopped breathing.

Luca, being Myra's closest friend, them having the normalest names (I mean, Dash? Gadget? ELCALL?) They bonded. Luca got up and said, stuttering "She, she's dead." Before she went wolf instinct and tried to maul Elcall, slender grabbed her with her tentacles and said "Gadget, check the glass, Queen, mind summoning a couple rooks and knights to help me.

Queen and Gadget did there respective jobs. Once Luca stopped trying to maul Elcall, Gadget then said "Fire extinguisher, not supposed to be used as a drink, poisoness, especially to someone who is a living flame" He shots a look at Myra's dead body.

Slender was, shaking, she spoke with a lot of cracks "I-I am go-going t-to my qu-quarters." She walked to to the door, there was peice of paper on the door. Slender then started breaking down, saying "Not, not another one"

 _ **11 Little Writers**_

 _ **11 little writers some are good friend's**_  
 _ **one lost there fire and then there were 10**_

 _ **10 little writers all hating Mimes**_  
 _ **One's wings were clipped, and then there were nine**_

 _ **9 little writers one liked to eat grapes**_  
 _ **One learned the hard way, and then there were eight**_

 _ **8 little writers three others in heaven**_  
 _ **One was deleted and then there were seven**_

 _ **7 little writers One of them liked to throw bricks**_  
 _ **one picked up the phone and then there were six**_

 _ **6 little writers five not alive**_  
 _ **one got what they wanted, and then there were five**_

 _ **5 little writers One hiding behind a door**_  
 _ **One was checkmated, and then there were four**_

 _ **4 little writers under the sea**_  
 _ **Ones namesake killed them and then there were three**_

 _ **3 little writers left**_  
 _ **One died of a Bun**_

 _ **the killer was killed**_

 _ **and then there were one**_

Slender looked around at the others, and ran out the door, Elcall said "This, this can't be happening, who would want us dead. I understand Slender, she is a orginal, but us! Were just your average writers, with your average powers..." The lights went out. When it turned on, Elcall was crying and when she stopped and glared at the door "When you do this, you may kill us, but your not taking my invention."

 **Linebreak**

 _ **one lost there fire and then there were 10**_

 **Who is next,**


	4. And then there were Nine

**SO soon?**

 **Linebreak**

Gadget had gone to the armoury, taken a machine gun and rocket launcher, put them on his back and grabbed a shotgun. He didn't notice the person, wearing a mask in the corner staring at him as he left.

Elcall was in her mech, she knew every knotch and corner in this place. She wasn't the killer, but she did feel like avenging Myra. She walked around, yet her mech was feeling slower. Being the tech lover she is, she got out of the mech. Toke it to engineering and started messing with it to make it faster.

Luca had gone back to the room to stare at her dead friend, her mind running through every possible killer. She discarded Slender. But didn't discard the rest. She could only trust Slender, and when she learned where Elcall was. That girl was DEAD.

Queen had decided to barricade herself by a exit. There was still the mission. She was safe, she could get to the energy site as soon as it stopped.

Ally, had basiclly done the same thing as Queen. She had landPizza's, Trip tacos, and other food traps in place. Yet, she could leave whenever she wanted. She wanted that to happen.

Guardian had gone ghost mode and was walking through walls, checking for the killer. She found nothing.

Slender was in her quarters, thinking. She knew what to do, and she will do it.

Dash and Archwar had decided to stick together, them both wielding there weapons. Dash holding a shotgun, Archwar holding Creasent Rose. When Archwar accused Dash of being the murderer when Dash almost pushed her off the ship. The two seperated, glaring at eachother.

Falcom, was exersizing himself. Flying in insane patterns around the ship. Going under, around and above the ship.

When he started, he smirked at the pure wind in his face, it was amazing. He was about to land and go tell Dash and Gadget about this amazing wind.

As he was about to land, a arrow hit him in his right wing, making him instinctly go straight up.

That was a mistake, another arrow hit his left wing. Making him fall out of control and hit the ship.

He was still alive, but barely. He tried to get up, but he was in to much pain to move. the murderer was wearing a mask, and had a arrow in his hand.

The murderer stabbed Falcom in the neck, and left him to die

 **Linebreak**

 **One's wings were clipped, and then there were nine**


	5. And then there were Eight

**New chapter after so long**

 **linebreak**

Queen had been playing chess with herself. she had isolated herself from the rest of the group. she thought _Who would do this. I sent out a Pawn to search around and they found Falcoms body. That gets rid of Luca, Dash and Gadget. I never even put Slender on there. She is a original member so possibly-_ Her trail of thoughts when a explosion threw her into the wall unconiuse. Her trapped by debri leaving no way she could get out

Ally and Gaurdian heard the explosion and both went to check it out. They ran into eachother, and aimed there sword and break knife at eachother. Before they walked away, keeping a eye on eachother. Going diffrent routes to the explosion.

Archwar, had been sharpening his weapons. They were deadly. Creasent Rose could kill someone in 5 second, Gambol Shroud had a insane range, and those were some of the less deadly ones.

Luca had went wolf mode and was hunting Elcall. She was well on her way to killing the murderer. Well, she thought Elcall was the murderer. If she wasn't that would be deadly. As she walked by the mech room. She didn't notice Elcall breathing like a maniac in fear, and walking by and then running from the crazed Fox woman.

Gadget checked the mech room hours later. Going through the robots and mech suits. He noticed the flash robot was missing. He shruged it off and walked away.

Dash, was running around the ship, doing laps. Yet when he approached he approached the drivers seat for starting the lap he started feeling dread. When he walked in, the Gavin clone was being choked, by a Flash(DC) robot. Trying to snap his neck by spinning him. Dash ran at him. Thinking he was fast enough. The robot droped the unconiuse Gavin clone, and put a foot out. Making Dash fall over, he activated his strenght mode and tried to punch the Robot.

The robot rolled his eyes at the weak human. He grabbed Riptide, the blade. Grabbed dashes right arm and Slashed it off.

Dash fell to the ground in heavy pain, holding his missing arm. Before firing all of the elements at the Robot. The robot started spining his sword arm, and stabbed Dash Master 48.

Dash looked up, the sword had gone through him. He smiled and laughed at the robot, then the robot let go of the blade.

Dash died when the blade was out of speed mode. in pain, with a sword in his gut. The robot disasembled himself, and the only thing alive in the room was the unconiuse Gavin clone.

The murderer smiled from the shadows, and walked away muttering "three down, seven to go. This is like old times." as She or He walked away.

 **Linebreak**

 **one learned the hard way and then there were eight**


	6. And then there were Seven

**New chapter and you wont guess who it is**

 **Linebreak**

Queen coughed as she was slowly pulled out of the wreckage by someone. She looked up to thank them, but her head was forced to look down. She heard a demented voice. Unable to idenify the gender say "Now now Queen, I woudn't want someone to die out of turn. I will wait to kill you, and it will be FUN!" Queen passed out as a punch hit her in the head

Elcall had been hiding. In none other than! A telophone, she thought it would be better than a mech or no electronic at all, so this will do. And it worked, Luca wasn't finding her despite the wolf coming very close. She was going to be in here for a while.

Gadget, was mourning, Dash, Falcon. Gone, his friends were dead and he was not going to let them be killed and let it slide. He picked up a railgun and walked back into the ship.

Archwar had been undisturbed, she was sharpening her weapons while she waited for her enemy to come to her. One movment and there would be one dead murderer. She hoped at least.

Ally was looking through the wreckage for Queen and it was very unsucsesful and she was still looking. Then she decided to stop and muttered "Queen I will be back for you. I promise." before walking away

Gaurdian walked around, curious on what she would find, before a knife nearly lodged itself in her arm. She went ghost mode at the last moment and looked where it had been thrown.

A person in a dark hoodie, unable to see the face or see any distinquishing features about the murderer and they said "Gaurdian, Ghost, Witch, Demigod. You are a lot of things. Let me fix that" The murderer pulled out a glowing blade and charged at Gaurdian

Gaurdian went ghost mode, yet the sword stabbed her arm, and a diffrent colored blood came out. Pure white and the murderer smiled and said "What better way to kill you then delete your powers from your body, leaving you powerless.

Two more slashes, yellow demigod blood and green witch blood. Gaurdian was powerless, left at the mercy of this murderer. She looked up and said "Oh you have got to be-" Before the sword lodged itself into her chest. and went up. So much blood, Gaurdian was gone

 **LINEBREAK**

 **One was deleated and then there were Seven.**


	7. And then there were Six

**New chapter**

 **Linebreak**

Queen was limping. Horriffied by what she had just found. Gaurdians dead body. She coughed and said "It hurts. I need to sit down." She fell over and coughed as she closed her quarters.

Ally was looking through the wreckage when Gadget came out and he said "What are you doing" Him holding his minigun. Ally muttered "Looking for Queen, I saw her in the wreckage of this airlock. I'm going to find her.

As Gadget walked away and Slender passed him, he tripped her and she dropped the baseball bat in her hand. And Gadget toke it and muttered "Thanks for the second weapon." As Slender complained to give it back

Archwar was slashing a wall. Testing his weapons. Making sure they were sharp. When a dropping noise made him look up. A smoke bomb at the floor.

It exploded and he coughed. Looking up, the last thing he saw before he went unconuse was a baseball bat before he fell UNCONIUSE.

Elcall was running, from Luca. The latter in her wolf form chasing the former. Elcall said "It... Wasn't... ME!..." Before she was backed into a corner. Luca hissing at her.

Elcall backed up a bit more. Before a wire went around her neck, and a cage went around Luca. Luca tried to bash her way out. She stopped as she witnessed Elcall choking. Elcall tried to pull it off. But her hand was smacked by a old timey phone. She coughed.

One final pull and Elcall had been choked to death. Her eyes white. Dead.

Luca had never seen the murderer, and she said "I'm sorry Elcall. I will avenge you and Myra." Before she slashed the cage open and saluted Elcall before walking away

 **Linebreak**

 **One picked up the phone and then there were six**


	8. And then there were Five

**Soon there will only be five**

 **Linebreak**

Ally had decided to abandon his protected room. Leaving his weapons such as the bread knife behind. She knew they couldn't get to the weapons. She grabed a grapenade launcher, and went hunting.

Queen had been looking at whos left. She knew Slender and Ally were alive. But who else were alive. Elcall? Gadget? Who else. She decided she was going to go out. Before she Got out. A Shield Hit the back of her head. Knocking her out. She summoned some rooks as she passed out, and she heard blades hitting eachother.

Gadget had grabbed his latest mech suit. Equipped with two miniguns and a shotgun. He walked away in it. Prepared to fight.

Slender and Luca had met up and Luca had told Slender about the murdering of Elcall. Slender was emotionless but said "So, shes dead. But how do I know that you didn't kill her."

Luca looked shocked "Really, you think I did it. B-but why?" Slender responded with several words "I know you've been hunting her since the beggining so how can i trust you." Before she ran and didn't look back at Luca

Archwar woke up and looked around and he was in a airtight underground chamber. He sighed "Really? You think thats going to stop me. I have a oxegyon tank on my back. I can't be suffocated." He looked around, and dodged a shotgun blast. He grabbed his gernade launcher and aimed for where it was, and found nothing

Another shotgun blast dodged. Archwar kept dodging Shotgun blasts until he fired where he thought one would come. He got a automatic shotgun turret.

Archwar sighed and said "Now to-" Before two minigun turrets had started firing.

Archwar grabbed the Stormflowers. A pair of SMG's with knifes on them, and threw them at the miniguns. They were shot down. They kept firing at Archwar. But Archwar shot them back. It toke five minutes to take the turrets down.

Archwar was bleeding and injured. He got up and smirked "If I die. I will die like a champ. With a blaze of glory. Like this."

A flash of red, and Archwars own Cresant Rose stabbed Archwar in the chest, and Archwar smirked and said "Nice one." To the masked individual who stabbed his chest, and Archwar fell over. Dead

 **Linebreak**

 **One got what they wanted, and then there were Five**


	9. And then there were Four

**Five little writers. One hiding behind a door**

 **Linebreak**

Gadget worked on his wrench. It was from TF2, a automatic critical wrench. It was supposed to be a pun on his name. As he turned around and walked away. Something grabbed his wrench.

When he came back, he raised a eyebrow from the wrench being missing. He shrugged it off and started making a new one.

Ally ran, scared. She had found the basement. Arch was gone. She thought about the line. _One got what they wanted and then there were five._ She didn't understand it. She asked herself. "What did Archwar want." Then, she remembered before they got on the elephant(The name of the vehicle)

 _Ally was excited. She was selected among a few writers to go on this mission. She looked to her left. She saw a boy wearing a dark vader like suit sharping a red blade. He smirked at Ally and said "Hello, Whats your name?" Ally praticly told her whole past. Including her full name._

 _Arch introduced himself and they had a normal conversation for a bit. Then they discussed how they wanted to die. Archwar wanted to die natrully. Not murdered. Archwar responded "I want to go out like a boss. taking bullets like a boss." Ally nodded at the blade wielder_

Ally shudered and though about what was happening. She grabbed her bread knife and kept walking.

Luca, was hiding behind a door. Afraid of what would happen to her if she left. Slender had threatened her. Probably afraid after all. She had witnessed now, 10. 15 deaths. one of which her own doing. She decided to hide it out in the room.

Queen, was playing chess. With herself. She looked up and out the window. A unknown person wearing a mask was staring at her. Queen got up and grabbed her spear. Then summoned a Rook to go and see what they wanted.

The Rook when over. Before being tackled to the ground by the masked man. Before a chip was stabbed into its neck. Queen wasn't good at reading lips. But she saw the murderer lift there mask to show there mouth. They mouthed "C4" which was directly behind them.

The rook got up. Their eyes white. They turned around, picked up a spear, and charged.

Queen screamed.

She opened her eyes. She was in the wall. The spear in her gut. She tried to pull it out. Her vision getting blury. She fell down, and bleed out.

 **Linebreak**

 **One was checkmated and then there were four.**


	10. And then there were Three

**Four little Writers under the sea**

 **Linebreak**

As the Elephant 2.0 went underwater. The murderer smirked. Putting her two weapons on her back. Along with the wolfs she had. She walked out, and let the wolfs go. After there target.

Luca was walking around. Noting the fact that she was alone. She had found Queen dead just a few hours ago, and had spent those hours crying. Her wolf ear twitched as she heard footsteps, and she ran. Looking behind to see...

Wolfs, chasing her. Looking blood hunrgy and they tried to bite her. She ran, and looked for a way to get out of this chase. No way out. She couldn't go outside due to water. She was trapped.

The wolfs cornered her, they slowly moved closer. They chomped and when one jumped at Luca. Its head was bashed in. By none other than Gadget the Critic. Gadget was in his mech. Punching the wolfs like crazy. Killing them to make sure they wouldn't get back up.

He turned around as he killed the last wolf. He smirked at the fox girl and he gave a thumbs up.

The murderer, from a distance saw Lucas survival. She cursed herself, and grabbed a mountian dew and went to find Ally.

Ally was hungry. So she was eating. When a masked figure holding a mountian dew tried to spray it on her out of nowhere. Ally barley dodged it. But as she got up and smirked as the murderer hadn't hit her. She was hit by a hammer. Rienhardts hammer as she was knocked out.

The murderer sighed. Ally and Luca were going to live. Gadget was going to die.

She dropped a smoke bomb. As she watched Luca fall unconiuse. Gadget turned and cracked his knuckles as he ran at the masked figure.

The figure barley managed to dodge the iron mech. As she jumped on his back. Asisted by some tentackles. She got on his back, and pulled out a electric wrench. She opened up the power consle, and ripped it up with the wrench.

Gadget ejected from the mech, and turned around to see the murderer tackle him.

The last words he heard before the wrench went though his head were "Gadget the Critic. Killed by a Critical hit Wrench." The wrench went through Gadgets head as the last male screamed.

She smirked at her work and looked at the unconiuse Ally and Luca. Gadget was supposed to be framed. Now she had to do it to one of them. She dragged the duo away. But not before taking Allys Bread Knife.

 **Linebreak**

 **One killed by there namesake and then there were three**


	11. Just Three Writers left

**So, hello everyone**

 **There are only three Writers left**

 **Allywantsfood, Slender Knight132 and Luca the Wolf.**

 **So here is my question for this chapter. which is just me asking a Question.**

 **Look at the weapons list. Here is a MASSIVE HINT.**

 **Two final murder weapons have been previously reviealed. So here is your options**

 **Rienhardts Hammer**

 **An airtight basement**

 **Gavin Clone**

 **Slenders Tentickles.**

 **Montanges shield**

 **A Bread Knife**

 **two machine guns and a shotgun turret.**

 **And a Baseball bat.**

 **So say this in the review.**

 **Who will die of a bun and what weapon**

 **and who is the killer. and what will kill them.**


	12. One died of a Bun

**Several people got it right. some both right**

 **Except for one person. who thought they died *Cough Luca Cough***

 **Now lets get on with it**

 **Linebreak**

Luca was groggy, muttering to herself. Before opening her eyes. Finding herself tied up with a check. Luca looked around and muttered "Where, am I?"

"Hello Luca." Luca turned to find. Slender sitting across from her and smirking. a drink, bow, two swords, a computer mouse. A chess peice, Cresant rose and Gadgets wrench at the table.

Luca's eyes widened as she realized something. "Y-your the killer!"

Slender rolled her eyes and clapped sarcasticly and said "I was the obvious suspect. Wasn't I. But first before anything else. Lets get a live feed on Allys death." Pointing at a TV.

 **This** _Is the camera feed_

 _Ally was looking around, tied up and saying "Hello? Is anyone there? I kinda woke up here. Im tied up. But is anything there in general"_

 _A robot arm moved around and Ally looked at what it was holding "Is? Is that my bread knife? Why do you have that?"_

 _As the robot arm started moving Ally said "The arms, started moving. I didn't do that cause of my mentioned Tied up arms."_

 _The arm started moving and it started spining Ally spoke with caution in her voice "It, it started moving. Not cause of me. Its moving toward me."_

 _The arm was right at her throut and Ally said "Help, please. Help" sounding terrified._

 _It moved close enough to Ally that it started stabbing Her._

 _"OH GOD WHY! IT HURTS! PLEASE, ANYONE. Help me..."_

 _The arms stopped with the bread knife in Allys throut. Her bleeding all over._

Slender smiled insanly and said to Luca "And thats that. Ally is gone. Bun are a form of Bread. You know that."

Luca was trying to back away. Failing due to be tied up. Luca responded. Wary of the 9 time killer. "Why, are you doing this Slender."

Slender laughed and said "You really think Slender would do this. Or Cap with his group. Oh no you little one. They were never in control. I just had to deal with you getting to the energy source. I looked up your groups files. And made my poem. Just like Cap did. Only he had more luck with his part."

Slender smirked and continued "So what I'm saying. Slender and Cap were never killers. They were never in control.:

Luca said with cautious "Then, who is?"

Slender just looked at Luca and said "You really think I would tell you that."

 **Linebreak**

 **One died of a bun**


	13. A killer killed And then there was one

**Almost there. Just this chapter.. Then the biggest Sequal ever.**

 **LINEBREAK**

Luca and Slender were having a stare off. Well, more like a. I will kill you look at eachother.

Luca said "So, Slender is gone. And you possesed her." With "Slender" nodding and saying "Now, time to end it." She got up but Luca decided to interupt her and say "But you forgot one thing." She continued as Slender said what in the background. "Checks. Are made of paper, and I. Have claws"

She shreaded the check and ran from Slender as the killer cursed herself from her stupidity about the check. It was set for Gadget. Who was dead.

Slender jumped at Luca, and as she was about to impale her with her tentickles. They were grabbed. She turned around. And saw the Gavin clone who was previously unconiuse. Wresling her Tentickles.

Luca grabbed one of the tentickles from Gavin clone and but it through Slenders gut.

Unlike when Slender was normal and had killed Cap. She showed no remorse at the 10 time killer. Possibly more if this was the same thing that killed Cap.

Slender fell down. Her own tentickle in her gut

 **The killer was killed**

The duo, Gavin and Luca walked off the elephant as they arrived at the energy site.

Gavin said to Luca "This is it mate."

Luca nodded and tapped the ground and said "Nothings here."

The ground started shacking and Gavin said to Luca as they started to fall. "Im going to blame you for this"

Then they fell.

The last thing the duo remember. Is a portal. Energy balls aiming at it. And someone saying "The Gavin clone has unstableised it. Abort. Abort"

Then all was black

 **Linebreak**

 **And then there was one**


End file.
